


Butterfly Wings

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: Butterfly [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus and William spend the evening at the opera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Wings

**Title:** Butterfly Wings  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Angelus  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 238 Butterfly  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** Angelus and William spend the evening at the opera

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ButterflyWings.png)  


 

Angelus leaned back in the comfortably padded, red velvet seat of the private box and watched the young fledge Drusilla had brought home. The young one was full of excitement at the prospect of seeing a new opera. Discovering his fondness for the arts delighted Angelus. Darla and Dru had no interest in paintings, books, opera or ballet leaving Angelus to either attend alone or charm a young companion into accompanying him. The length of time spent cultivating such a relationship could be entertaining yet lately it had become tedious. This young fledge provided previously unforeseen opportunities for companionship as not only a hunting partner but for social activities as well.

The murmurs of the elegantly dressed crowd faded as the lights dimmed and the opening orchestral prelude began. Angelus enjoyed watching William as he became enthralled with the story. His eyes sparkled as the cast sang the heartbreaking story of a young Japanese girl who gave her heart and remained loyal to her husband, awaiting his return for years, only to be disappointed. For when he did return, he was not alone. The father of her son and the man whom she thought was her husband, brought his wife.

Angelus heard a gasp come from beside him while on the stage the lovely Butterfly took her own life and gave her son to his father and bride. Turning he watched in fascination as a lone tear escaped to roll slowly down a delicately sculpted cheek and teeth nibbled on a full lower lip making it turn red. Angelus found himself fascinated by the young vampire's innocence and humanity, and considered taking their relationship further. William was certainly attractive with striking blue eyes, high sharp cheekbones, lush lips, and sandy blonde hair that hung in waves and curls and he wondered what might be hiding beneath the proper suit. He sensed a passion and fire in this one and decided he wanted to explore it for himself.

The house lights came up and the audience showed its approval for the splendid performance before beginning to make their way to the exits. Angelus took care to escort the young William through the  crowd milling around in the lobby with a firm hand at the small of his back. They exited the Opera House and entered the waiting carriage which soon stopped outside a large house in an affluent area of the city.

They made themselves comfortable in the sitting room with amber whiskey in heavy cut crystal glasses that sparkled in the light from the fire. Angelus gave in to the urge to touch and stroked a hand down a cheek and rubbed his thumb across the plump lower lip. He gasped when a wet pink tongue darted out and grazed against his skin. He reached up and removed the ribbon holding the unruly curls allowing them to tumble free and frame William's handsome face. Sliding his hand down, he gently brought those pouting pink lips closer until he touched them delicately with his own, sparking a need to have more. Pulling back he gazed into eyes darkened with desire. Pleased, he sent William up to his bedroom while he tended to the securing of the house for the day. Hurrying on his way to his rooms he stopped when Drusilla stepped into the hallway, blocking his path.

“What is it Dru?” he asked impatiently.

“You are bewitched by the Butterfly's innocence, charm and beauty and must have him, even though you may injure his butterfly wings. He is my dark prince, please do not pluck off his delicate wings.”

Leaning up she kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight. He stood for a few moments after she had gone before continuing his journey to his room and the butterfly waiting in his bed.

 

~*~


End file.
